


Lockup

by orphan_account



Series: Lockup [1]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Dom/sub, Domination, Exhibitionism, F/M, Light BDSM, Mild Kink, Submission, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-05
Updated: 2012-09-05
Packaged: 2017-11-13 15:20:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/504908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate ending to the episode of House, Lockdown. What if Thirteen insisted that Wilson was the one who actually wanted to see her breasts instead of Taub and then proceeded to show them? How would Wilson react? And what would it lead to? One!Shot as of now unless someone wants it to continue, haven't had anyone ask me to as of now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lockup

**Author's Note:**

> Light domination here, language, implied kink, and implied things about Thirteen. If there are any sequels it will get far more intense. I was a pro-domme for 2 years of my life so anything I write about I am can confidently say I know like the back of my hand. Enjoy!

"I want you to show Taub your breasts." Wilson said looking all smug like he was completely proud of the fact that he had thought of that. She arched an eyebrow and looked at him like he had lost his damn mind. Basically right now he could dare her to do anything and she already knew she was going to do it, regardless of whatever it was he chose, and that was his BEST dare?

"You really haven't played this game before." Thirteen said, and couldn't help but role her eyes, of course this wiped the smug look off of Wilson's face right away. He frowned a bit, well more like pouted and folded his arms over his chest.

"Will you stop acting like I am such a wimp?" He asked her, trying to sound annoyed and maybe even angry but it came out as more of a whine which made him feel even worse.

"Clearly, you are the one who wants to see my tits, but since you are too afraid to ask you have to tell me to show them to Taub so you can ask him later what they look like. Do you understand the concept of this game, Wilson? Aren't YOU really the one who wants to see my tits?" She asked him. "I don't really care and if I have to show them to Taub I will cause I don't back out on a dare but, just don't pretend like you aren't interested, I know what your game is." By that point, the majority of the people in the cafeteria, which wasn't a lot to begin with, were sleeping or trying not to sleep while reading or getting some boring work done. If she did this right no one was even going to notice she had done it and subsequently he could be called a liar. She was well aware she was the "hot" girl of the hospital but had yet to understand why. Not that she thought that low of herself but she saw nurses there that were FAR hotter than she was.

"I don't...what are you trying...if I wanted to see them I would have just-" Wilson started to stutter desperately, realizing that the more he spoke at that point the more he was giving her all she needed to know to figure him out. He did want to see her tits, he very badly wanted to and he had no idea how she read him that easily but now even the mere thought of it was getting him hard and he could feel the bulge in his pants growing. Luckily he was seated at a table and it wouldn't be instantly visible. Though what was visible was the deep red color his face was turning as he tried to look anywhere but her.

"Look do you think I am going to hate you for it, personally I don't turn down the chance to see breasts either." She laughed and stood up, moving right in front of him. She glanced behind his back, through the window they had been seated by the whole time. The one person within view of them from that window was the cashier and she was asleep on the floor using her jacket partly as a pillow and partly as a blanket. Thirteen knew she had this in the bag.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Wilson asked, trying not to turn and face her, lest he reveal how obvious his erection had now become. Not that he even had glanced down at it to check he just could feel the intensity of it and when it got to that point at any given time he knew that it was going to be obvious no matter how he was positioned.

"Completing the dare." She said in a tone of voice that was so annoyed that she needn't add the word 'duh' to the statement. Wilson just kind of stared at her for the moment, dumfounded as she started to unbutton her shirt.

"Taub! I said show them to Taub!" He said frantically but keeping his voice down so no attention would be drawn to them, yeah most of the people in there were asleep or close to it but if he was loud enough they would wake up to look over and see what was going on.

"Don't be such a baby." Thirteen said and then opened her shirt, she held it open in such a way that even if someone did look at them now the only one who would ever be able to see her bare chest was the sleeping cashier behind them, she was mostly using her shirt as a shield from anyone else, and as she expected the cashier remained asleep, she could tell that girl was in a deep sleep and really needed it so she wasn't all that worried. Besides, she'd do something like this in a crowd anyway, but a crowd of people she didn't have to work with every day, she didn't need people constantly bringing it up or chance getting fired. Wilson's jaw dropped and his reaction was almost precious, like that of a twelve year old boy seeing boobs for the first time and she just stood there, keeping her shirt open like that, not really worried about getting caught as long as that cashier stayed asleep.

Wilson's eyes locked onto her chest, it was so incredibly perfect he was rendered speechless. He saw a lot of breasts in his job, to a point where he much preferred girl's asses and that shape of that because they were far more rare for him to see. Couple that with the fact that there were lots of 60 year old women who needed exams and mammograms, for him to see a pair of breasts that actually made him speechless was rare. Also the fact that this was happening in public and specifically for him made it taboo and kind of dirty and wrong and that just added to the awesomeness of her boobage.

"Oh sweet lord..." He breathed, the words coming out independent of his ability to control his speech mechanism. Then Thirteen snickered but because she couldn't laugh loudly and that was what she really wanted to do, it caused her chest to move a bit and her breasts to bounce a little, she still kept her shirt open though, monitoring the situation and wondering how long it would be before he told her to close her shirt. She found this whole situation funny but far more erotic, Wilson was like a little kid, she wondered if he was always like this, could he even go into a strip club without giggling like a school girl? And considering all of the times she guessed he picked up House from one, it made her wonder if he just waited outside or actually went in. Maybe House made him come inside to try to rid him of this stupidity.

"Sweet lord, that's a new one." She said and continued to snicker, trying so hard not to laugh, and since exhibitionism was a turn on for her and really nothing new, even though she kept it mostly to clubs specifically for that, she was getting aroused and wanted to take it to the next step. The way Wilson had shifted in his chair she knew he did too so she was going to go for it. "Touch them." She said in a firm voice and it was a command. She got the sense Wilson needed to be TOLD to do stuff like this, even in the privacy in his own bedroom, probably with the lights off and under the covers. She already knew she was not afraid to give directions because she knew what she liked and didn't want to waste her time, she considered herself a domme and frequented the same BDSM club a lot to find men and women.

The thing about her was everyone there called her bisexual and she let them and even referred to herself as that because it was easier to explain than what she actually identified with which was pansexual. She just liked sex and if the person was willing, intelligent, and had a good personality she really didn't care what was going on below their waist but she didn't want to have to explain this every time she said she was pansexual, also she liked this air of mystery about her and found it funny when people really didn't know the true story about the way she was. "I said touch them, are you hard of hearing? I know you aren't...unless the alarm that went off when you tried to steal that money badly damaged your ears." Her voice was louder and more firm that time and he leapt into action, she wasn't sure if he did it to shut her up or because he was the sub she had him pegged as, but he still did it and that's all that mattered. What she didn't expect where how skilled his hands were or how perfectly her breasts fit in them and without even being able to control it she let out a low moan.

"Stop...just...put your breasts away and lets pretend this never happened." He whispered, yet he wasn't making any moves to take his hands off of her because he felt compelled to listen to her at that point. He actually preferred it when women took control like this and though he never sought out some sort of dominating women, or had ever set foot in a dungeon club he was no stranger to femdom porn, it's what got him off the hardest, he never thought he'd run into a woman like the ones he saw in his porn but even her tone of voice matched most of what he saw and now he just couldn't stop himself.

"You want me to put them away but you won't take your hands off...fuck Wilson where did you learn to move your hands like that?" She breathed, her voice was still firm but more shaky than she wanted it to be. She didn't even know if he realized what he was doing with his hands or how he was working them over the tender and sensitive flesh but if he kept going she would orgasm from just that, she knew she had to keep him under her thumb now, because if he was that good at doing just that his cock must be one amazing piece of equipment.

"Do...do what?" He asked, only because this was basic foreplay to him, what he was doing, he really didn't practice it or anything, in fact if he was actually trying he could do a much better job, this was just how he started working on breasts not at all his A material. She wanted to fuck him, and bad, but if they kept in that position it would never happen as soon as she wanted it too because people would start coming back to the waking world and they would get caught and the spell would be broken. She wrenched herself away from him and let her arms drop. In this way, her shirt stayed open but now anyone who looked could clearly see what she was doing and yet she was able to hold that air of confidence about her because it had already been long enough that they hadn't been caught she doubted they would anyway.

Besides bystander apathy also applied to situations where shit just seemed too amazing to be true. All those people in there were stressed and tired and as long as she kept what she did simple and to the point it would keep going ignored and she knew how men worked they weren't going to yell at her to put her top on because they knew she would and they would want to see her tits as bad as anyone. In the end, with the stress roasted brains of all the people in there even if they did see this, they would probably chalk it up to a dream and not mention it. It wasn't like she had gotten drunk at the christmas party and whipped her top off.

"Hey I was...I was...why would you do that?" Wilson whined, in a way more submissive voice than he used before if that was even possible. She now knew she had him, he was a little puppy and would follow her wherever she led, he would be completely dictated by his boner which only wanted attention at that point. She looked around casually, moved closer into him and grabbed his head. Because of the fact he was sitting and she was standing, it made what she was about to do perfect. She forced his face in between her breasts, evoking a loud moan from him which was thankfully muffled cause he basically had gotten a mouthful of side boob at that point.

"Because we are going to fuck and we can't do it here." She said in a commanding tone. She let go of his head and still completely exposed she headed towards the kitchen. She was sure there was a supply closet in there they could get freaky in and the only person who could stop them was in a very deep sleep. She moved in a confident step, didn't run or walk faster than her normal pace, traversing the whole area completely exposed. She had never been more wet in her life, she was sure when she took her panties off to fuck him they would soaked and she didn't care, it was actually a good thing cause she'd probably have to gag him and they'd make a really good and humiliating gag.

She didn't even need to turn to see that he was following her, because she heard the chair scrape across the tiled floor frantically and then steps behind her and heavy breathing. "Thirteen, no we...we can't...we'll get caught and then House will never let me live this down, or you..." Wilson pleaded softly but he found he couldn't not follow her, and she hadn't offered to fuck him or say that she wanted to, she spoke like it was a given and like she didn't even need him, that she'd find something in there to use if he didn't follow and that was just way too fucking hot and matched far too close to all the fantasies he did have about dominant women.

"Well I am going in there to get off, and if you want to join me, you are more than welcome anything is better than my hand at this point, but I really don't see you turning around to go back to the table and with as hard as you are, it'd be amazing if you didn't cum in your pants so once again why are you complaining about this?" She stepped into the back of the kitchen and saw the pantry cause it was clearly labeled as such.

"Please...we are going to get caught and House is..."

"What is he? Your boyfriend? I always knew you two were getting Brokeback with each other." She laughed and turned to face him, giving him another look at her chest before stepping into the large and empty pantry. It was much larger than she thought it would be, very wide, open, and quite a number of crates and boxes to use so he could fuck her more easily at her direction. She was just having fun with him now, she also thought it would be really hot to watch House dominate the shit out of Wilson and they did have some sort of odd things going between them. She wouldn't be surprised if she found out they had fooled around once or twice, but she doubted they had.

"What! I don't fuck House!" Wilson said loudly as soon as the door was shut and he locked it himself. Thirteen giggled and pulled her shirt off completely, she actually had a feeling he got off on being emasculated like that, she had seen his reaction to other women doing it and knew basic things about his other relationships so she was going to go for it, besides his voice was whiny at that point not at all offended so she knew she had that part figured out about him too. She unzipped her pants and wiggled out of them, exaggerating the wiggle to tease him even more.

"At least get your pants off so we can get this show on the road." She said like she was annoyed and didn't even need him, which she didn't and she would start without him just to get him moving. She had always just thought he was a sub, never tested that theory and now that she found she was right, he could take direction expertly, and was eager to please she couldn't walk away without getting fucked by him.

"I don't even...Thirteen please...we are going to get in so much trouble...someone will catch us..." He begged her but for some really odd reason he found his hands working at his belt and pulling it off, it was like she had totally already fucked his brain and gained control of it and he found that to be way too hot and as much as it was bugging him that she had been able to do that he really liked it.

"Just like they caught me topless out there, or you groping me, or me trying to suffocate you with my chest...maybe it's just me but no one out there seemed to give a flying fuck and you aren't going to get a flying fuck if you don't stop being such a little bitch and do what I tell you!" She said in an angry, firm voice. She stepped out of her panties as well, wishing it hadn't been laundry day and they were actually a more sexy pair than what she was wearing. They weren't granny panties, but they were in the boy short style, however they would make a better gag than a thong if she needed to use it.

Wilson whined again as he pulled his pants off, along with his boxers, exposing a far more impressively sized cock than she even thought he had. Her eyes went wide for about a split second but she didn't even think he noticed. There was this whole thing about how black guys were so well endowed and she did find that to be the case more often than not, but Wilson was bigger than Foreman. Not grossly, circus freak big, but noticeably so.

"What? Why did you make that face? I know it's not all that impressive but I can do stuff with it..." Wilson was quick to defend. She was actually wondering what bitch had been telling him he had a small dick, although it already worked in her favor if that's what he thought because she could use that as leverage.

"Yeah, I could barely see it...I that's why my eyes widened like that." She laughed wickedly, her voice still kept a tone of sarcasm to it, because no one could miss a cock that big but he wasn't going to even be able to digest the sarcasm at all he was so insecure. Now, completely naked, her hairless below the waist and very toned almost feline body sauntered towards him. In one hand she sill clutched her panties which had become far more than damp from her juices, not soaking wet but more than damp. She wrapped her hand around his length and started to stroke him a bit. The amount of pre cum he was producing was amazing and worked as a good lube and she wondered how the hell he hadn't blown his load yet with as aroused as he was, she could taste it in the air and feel it in her hand.

"I...I'm sorry...Mistress?" He asked, adding the Mistress on the end of that having no idea why or if she even wanted to be called that, but he wanted to call her that because that's what he wanted her to become and his head was so damn clouded he really didn't care what she thought, besides he had never called a woman Mistress who ended up hating it. It wasn't like he called her a bitch or a cunt, he had handed over a lot of power to her. She smiled at him when she heard this, now she wouldn't have to make the demand that he call her that, this was too easy. She opened his shirt, wanting to rip it off but knew he'd have to be able to wear something when they left that room.

"That's right...Mistress Thirteen is in control now and you have been a very VERY naughty little boy..." She laughed almost evilly and shoved him up against the wall. Balling up her panties in her hand she pushed them into his mouth, taking advantage of the surprised gasp he let out. He didn't move to take them out of his mouth either, just kind of accepted that this was his place now. She just wanted to hop on him and ride him hard but she had to do something first. She dropped to her knees in front of him and licked a bit of the self lubrication he was producing, a very teasing lick of his length, light, wouldn't do much for him, but would enable her to get a good taste of him.

He remained still, most men at that point, and hell, even some women would have grabbed her head and forced her to do more, but not him, he was very obedient and seemed to know his place and she was loving it. "Fuck, you even taste good you little bitch, and you use your hands like and expert and don't even seem to know you are doing it? What you did to my chest out there, that wasn't even your A game was it?" She breathed after swallowing down his essence and standing back up to look at him. He groaned, she could tell he was tasting her on the fabric by the way he was moving his mouth, but he shook his head to indicate that it wasn't the best he could do and that she was right. She smiled and grabbed him, throwing him down to the ground, taking advantage of him once again and his weak minded state. She didn't know if he had ever been in sub space before because he didn't seem like the kind of guy who ever let this kind of scenario leave his head, but either way he was clearly enjoying himself.

At that point the fuck would be rather quick, she was going to probably cum just riding him for thirty seconds and she knew this and with as long as he had held back she didn't have much hope for him to hold back any longer than it took for her to get off so it was actually something that would work out well. "Fuck I wish we had done this in a more private place...but that will happen won't it? Because I own you now...and we both know it." She straddled him and quickly impaled herself on his cock and it was an impalement because he was just fucking huge.

He moaned out loudly, managing to hurt her ears even with that gag in his mouth which he still wasn't trying to get out, he even seemed way too happy it was in there. Trying to keep her voice down she moaned too and started to frantically move her hips over him, riding him just like she promised. He moaned again as he felt her warmth clench around him, this was probably the most amazing fuck that he had ever been a part of and he didn't want it to stop even though he knew he had about thirty more seconds of this before he lost it completely.

"Touch my tits again, show me your A game...I need to know if it's worth it to keep you around as a pet." She snapped at him, and instantly his hands flew back up to her chest, moving in ways she wouldn't even know how to describe to another person, things she never thought of doing to another girl but would from now on. She screamed out with pleasure, WAY too close to the edge at that point. All it took was a few more very hard thrusts down towards him, getting almost all the way on him, he was too big for her to get him all the way in him safely at that point though she knew it was possible if they weren't just having a quick fuck, and felt herself start to cum with the pain and pleasure his cock had caused her from just the sheer size of it.

This, of course set off his orgasm and he cried out into the gag, a tear escaping his eye, she had no idea that she could cause anyone that much pleasure and didn't even notice the bead of liquid until she calmed down from the orgasm herself. Trying to catch her breath and not wanting to leave a huge stain in her pants from his cum and her residual juices, she snatched the panties out of his mouth and straddled his face, lowering herself quickly. Her mouth opened to command him to clean her but as it did, he just started doing it, with no hesitation on his part at all, not only that but he was moaning like it was the best damn thing ever and drinking her in like she was some sort of magical elixir. This behavior helped her cum a second time, when his tongue danced over her clit. She wanted to keep this going but knew she couldn't. They were still going to be trapped there until the lockdown was lifted. She shakily got to her feet and stumbled over to her pants.

"What the hell do we do now? We can't just go back out there can we? Because all I can think about now is doing horrible dirty things to you yet we are trapped in this damn hospital." She said, rather annoyed as she pulled on her pants without the panties.

"I...I don't know what you...we can do whatever you want Mistress..." He breathed, completely unmoving on the floor like she had just sucked his soul out of him with her cunt. She laughed a bit and put her shirt on. It was about that time that the automated announcement came on that started to tell everyone they could go home and the lockdown had been revoked.

"This is what we are going to do, pet..." She got down by him, grabbed her balled up panties and put them in his hand, "I am going to go home, to shower, in exactly one hour I want you at my door, if you don't know where I live ask House or one of the others on the team do some snooping or use the internet I am not all that hard to find. I seriously mean one hour because if you want me as your Mistress you have to show loyalty right away. After that hour passes my door locks and I deny you for exactly a week so you can learn to obey. If none of that sounds good, at least you have the panties to keep now and do what you want with them, think of it as my last gift to you, if you decided to turn down the thousands more I am offering." She headed towards the door to the pantry. He sat up a bit and looked at her with a really stupid look in his eyes as if he had no idea what was going on.

"I'll distract them long enough to not come in here so you can get dressed, I'll tell them we both got hungry and the cashier was asleep and what the hell else could we do? It was a fucking lock down, but I am only going to keep them out of here for five minutes before I leave so I suggest you get dressed. The choice is yours now, I can find many like you, I don't NEED you, I am offering you heaven, take it or be miserable I really don't care." She said, she really did care and was praying to a God she didn't believe in that he'd take her up on the offer but if she gave him any sort of indication that he had any sort of power she would lose this and it was the last thing she wanted if she had some how just given him the thing he had always sought out. "My door will be open when you arrive, come into my place and kneel in front of my bed to show me you have accepted, I hope to catch you later as I think this could become a really interesting thing." She smirked at him and then stepped out of the pantry, shutting the door quickly and approaching the first person who looked like they were going to ask what the hell she was doing. All she could hope for now was that he'd take the offer, and she had very little doubt at that point he wouldn't.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to see more of this I will write it but I think this is an obscure pairing so I am going to have to hear that there should be more before I write it since I don't think anyone is reading it right now anyway. Thanks!


End file.
